


Simple Pleasures

by trufflemores_Glee_fic



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/pseuds/trufflemores_Glee_fic
Summary: It's the simple stuff that counts.





	Simple Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! After receiving multiple requests to repost my old Glee fics, I have created a second AO3 account to do so. I hope you can forgive me for flooding the Glee pages over the next few days. 
> 
> I also ask for kindness regarding the quality of these fics. Over on my main AO3 account (trufflemores), I have written over 150 Flash fics; end result, my current work is of a higher quality than these older pieces. But I know how beloved old fics can be, and I respect that something I consider sub-par can be someone else's favorite. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this fic and any others you choose to read. If you choose to do so, I would also be happy to have you on board 'The Flash' bandwagon as well.
> 
> Kick back, relax, and enjoy. You have been one of the greatest audiences I have ever had.
> 
> Affectionately yours,  
> trufflemores

The door clicked open just as Kurt flipped to the next page.

Undaunted, he continued to read, only letting out an inquisitive grunt when Blaine sidled into his room before sliding onto the bed next to him, wrapping his arms around Kurt's back and pressing his cheek to his belly. 

When no explanation seemed initially forthcoming, Kurt took the lead.  "What's wrong?" Kurt asked, one hand tangling in the hairs at that back of Blaine's neck even as he continued holding his book aloft and reading, not wanting to lose his place.  Setting it down after a long, unresponsive moment, Kurt shifted on the couch so he could cuddle Blaine properly, wrapping both arms around his back.  "I thought you were going to go hang out with the Warblers?"

"I was," Blaine agreed, tucking his cheek against Kurt's cheek and humming happily, a barely there, almost unconscious sound that made Kurt smile.  "But they wanted to go off grounds to meet up with some Crawford County girls.  Not really my style," Blaine explained, nuzzling Kurt's shoulder.

Even though the movement would inevitably rumple the soft purple fabric, Kurt couldn't fault Blaine for it as he stroked his thumbs against his lower back, mildly intrigued at the turn of events in spite of his book.  He'd planned on having most of the evening to himself, already settling down for a relaxing night in with a well-loved copy of Pride and Prejudice and a hot chocolate snagged from the coffee shop just down the road mere moments before the rain had settled in.  It was a nice contrast to studying, and the opportunity to settle down for an evening without needing to meet anyone's expectations was a profound relief.

Still, he liked spending time with Blaine, even more so now that they were boyfriends and they didn't need to prelude their cuddles with excuses.  Kurt liked being able to sneak a kiss between classes or twine an arm with him underneath the table whenever they were out with friends, reveling in the fact that Blaine was his and he was Blaine's.

But he liked that Blaine was still Blaine -- gregarious and charming and loyal to a fault -- while he was still Kurt.  They both occupied their own spaces within their established relationship: Kurt still liked and needed his alone time, just as Blaine craved time with his friends.

For Blaine to turn down an invitation to spend a Friday night out with the Warblers seemed uncharacteristic, borderline worrisome.  Blaine didn't seem at all alarmed by the development, though, and Kurt chose to follow his lead, rubbing a hand up and down his back idly.

"Do you think we spend too much time together?" Blaine asked, voice slightly muffled by Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt huffed, amusement and bafflement coloring his tone as he said, "What? No, of course not.  Why makes you think that?"

Scooting a little farther onto the bed and toeing off his shoes over the side, Blaine hummed and draped himself more comfortably over Kurt's chest, saying nothing for a moment.  At last, he replied, "It feels too good to be true."

Kurt's heart ached, his fingers stilling for a brief moment before resuming their steady circles, considering his answer.  "It does," he agreed at last, finding an easier recline against the pillows, book all but forgotten at his side, "but I don't think that means we need to change anything.  We're smart.  We're adults.  And we're not clingy."

"We're not?" Blaine echoed, amused, as he tilted his head to look up at Kurt briefly.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt shook his own head and insisted firmly, "We're not."

Tucking his cheek back against Kurt's shoulders, Blaine breathed out a deep sigh, relief palpable as he said, "I'm so glad.  And I just ... really wanted to spend time with you tonight.  Not them."

Feeling warmed to his toes at the thought, Kurt responded, "I know what you mean."

And he did -- he knew that sudden, irrepressible desire to be in Blaine's company, an afterthought that never quite faded from the forefront of his mind.  Even if it wasn't according to plan, it was still nice, and he certainly wasn't about to complain.

Besides, after Blaine dozed off against his chest, one hand tangled lightly in the fabric of Kurt's sweater, Kurt could read to his heart's content, uninterrupted and at peace.

It was nice to know that in spite of all the new territory, one thing was certain: even being alone in their thoughts was better together.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Please let me know if there are any weird coding errors in the fic! I did my best to weed them out before publication, but some will inevitably slip through the cracks.


End file.
